Game Modes
Eternal has 9 game modes, with different structures and rewards for playing the game. They are classified into 'Solo Battle' modes, played against the game's AI, and 'Versus Battle' modes, for games against other players. Most game modes use specific constructed or limited formats. Access to game modes is limited for new accounts. Players must complete the tutorial campaign to unlock the Campaign, Gauntlet, Forge, and Draft modes. Puzzles, Casual, and Ranked modes remain locked until a Gauntlet run is completed. Events are locked as well, until their own conditions are met. Solo Battle Modes Solo battle modes are played against Eternal's computer AI. Campaign Campaigns are single-player, story-focused series of themed missions against computer-controlled opponents. Missions may use modifiers to the game rules. Sometimes players use a themed deck specific to that mission, other missions require players to use their own decks. Some campaigns must be purchased, and unlock unique cards for constructed formats which are exclusive to that campaign. Puzzles Puzzles present the player with premade game states, which the player must 'solve' by wining the game or achieving some other goal. Puzzles are used to teach Eternal's more complex mechanic and card interactions. Gauntlet Gauntlet is constructed single-player mode. Using a 75-card minimum deck, from the cards in their collection, the player battles computer-controlled opponents. The run culminates in a 'boss battle', a game with modifiers to the game rules and an opponent with a deck specially designed to use those alterations. Gauntlet runs end after a single loss or beating the boss, and reward chests based on the number of defeated opponents. Additional rewards are given for beating the run's boss battle. Forge Forge is a limited single-player mode. For each Forge run, players create their deck from a pool of random cards. Players select one of three cards presented to them at a time, until 25 cards have been selected. 16 power cards are automatically added, to create the 41-card deck that is used against computer-controlled opponents. The run is complete when a player has either won 7 games or lost 2 games, whichever occurs first. Players keep their deck's cards and earn rewards based on their final run record. Versus Battle Modes Versus battle modes are played against other Eternal card game players, typically humans. Events Events are a regularly occurring, limited time game mode. Each event is unique and may feature custom game rules, similar to the Boss games in Gauntlet, and usually take place over a weekend. The current monthly League is found in the Event selection screen. Ranked Ranked is a constructed versus mode using the Throne format. Each player uses a 75-card minimum deck of any cards in their collection, in a one game playoff. Decks can be created or customized by the players themselves, or preconstructed starter or theme decks may be used. After selecting a deck, players are queued in Eternal's matchmaking lobby. Winning matches in Ranked mode rewards chests, with bonus rewards for every 3rd win. Winning and losing contributes to a player's position in a tiered ladder system, which gives rewards and resets at the end of each Chapter. Casual Casual is a constructed versus mode like Ranked, but without a ladder system. Like Ranked, players compete in one game playoffs against opponents found through the matchmaking queue using Throne format decks. Winning matches in Casual mode rewards chests, without the 3rd-win bonus. Expedition Expedition is a constructed versus mode using the Expedition format. The card pool for Expedition decks changes over time, limited to the most recent expansion set, the contents of the current Draft Pack, and a few select promo cards. Other than the smaller card pool, Expedition functions like Ranked, with a separate ladder and similar rewards. Draft Draft is a limited versus mode. Like Forge, players create their deck for the run from a pool of random cards. In Draft these cards come from packs passed between players, from which cards are selected until the drafter has four packs worth of cards. After building a 45-card minimum deck from their drafted cards, players are matched in one game playoffs. The run is complete when a player has either won 7 games or lost 3 games, whichever occurs first. Players keep their drafted cards and earn rewards based on their final run record. Category:Eternal Game Info Category:Game Modes